Man In The Iron Mask
by R. O. Knight
Summary: Tony Stark finds himself in deep trouble when Iron Man is seemingly framed for the murder of S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury. This story is a companion to my 'DECEIVED' story...


**Author's Note: This story is meant to be a companion to the **_**DECEIVED**_** story line, and also the upcoming **_**S.H.I.E.L.D. **_**and **_**Wrath of the Thunderer**_** story lines. It is also going to, later on, tie in with the others to a bigger story-arc plotline that I am in the process of crafting as we speak.**

**P.S. I would recommend reading the aforementioned **_**DECEIVED**_** story line before continuing to read beyond this story's first chapter.**

**Okay, hope you guys enjoy and Happy Reading as Always!**

**P.S.S. Oh, and don't forget to comment/review on my stories, so that I will know if you guys want me to pursue this series any further.**

The skies over New York were relatively clear as Tony Stark flew overhead. The technological wonder of his Iron Man armor was overshadowed by only the brilliant sunset that consumed the cities v vast background. The different shades and hues of red, orange, purple, and blue were drawn together against the sky in what could only be described as a masterpiece.

"Jarvis, what's my E.T.A.?" Tony asked his trusty cyber-butler. The Baxter Building passed below him as he blew across the New York skyline. He knew he must be close to his own tower.

"Five Minutes at current speed." Jarvis responded with near cold precision.

"He'd probably sick his _rocky_ pet on me." Tony remarked, through a thick mental haze that consisted mostly of his contemplations of whether or not to turn around and try tagging the Baxter Building with some Iron Man style graffiti.

"Pardon me sir." Jarvis questioned in a way that almost sounded as though the computer program were confused.

Tony shook himself back into reality. "Sorry. What were you saying, Jarvis? Right, five minutes…not good enough."

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied.

"Let's see if we can make it in three." Tony remarked. "Divert power from the repulsor battery, and route it to the main thrusters." Tony commanded his computerized butler.

"As you wish sir, though I must point out that such an action at your current altitude could potentially be dangerous." Jarvis responded evenly.

"And I could _potentially _not care." Tony replied coolly. "Ah, what the heck—do it anyway."

"Sir, I must-"

"Objection noted, Jarvis. Now, if you don't mind I'm late for a date."

"Very well sir."

Within moments the armored suit seemed to surge forward with great momentum as the new increase in thrust became clearly visible from behind.

"And while you're at it, Jarvis, get Ms. Potts on the phone for me." Tony added a few seconds later.

There was a low ringing sound inside Tony's helmet as an image of Pepper Potts flashed up into the lower corner of his heads-up-display. It rang three times before being answered.

"Tony?"

"Hey, Pepper! Funny story…I was on my way to-" he started somewhat enthusiastically.

"You're Late." Pepper cut in with a slight air of frustration about her. She didn't mind Tony being late, especially when his tardiness had something to do with his Iron Man responsibilities. All that she asked was that he let her know at some point before she had to find out from Colonel Rhodes or Jarvis (like she had this time).

"Oooh, she sounds mad." Tony remarked to his computerized butler. "Does she sound mad to you?"

"I am not programmed to understand human emotions—or to comment on their nature or circumstantial validity." Jarvis responded coldly.

"That's what I like about you, Jarvis. You don't ask questions, and you don't get upset over minor details." Tony quipped humorously.

"You realize I can hear everything you're saying?" Pepper broke in once more.

"Yeah, no I kinda forgot." Tony replied, with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Ha-Ha." Pepper replied in a mocking tone. "Where are you?" she asked finally, a little more worry creeping into her voice.

"Closer than you think." He told her as his eyes finally fell upon the magnificence of his own Stark Tower looming just a short stretch ahead of his current position.

"I've been worried sick about you Tony. I thought we had a deal?"

"We did." Tony agreed casually. "But certain circumstances prevented the agreed upon communication between said two parties, and resulted in your obvious disappointment." Tony expertly twisted the words that Pepper had used, back when they'd first laid down the aforementioned agreement, with his infamous silver tongue. "On a positive note though I did see fit to return posthaste in the most expedient manner I could think of—all to correct my earlier error in judgment, and hopefully receive forgiveness for it."

"Forgiveness?" Pepper replied with a slight scoffing sound.

"Yeah. Did I mention I flew first class?" Tony added, as he began to slow his forward movement as he neared the tower that bore his name across the front.

"Don't you always fly first class?" Pepper asked in a lighter tone of voice. She found that she could no longer maintain her charade of being upset with her boss and lover.

"I try to make it a habit whenever possible." Tony replied coolly.

Pepper laughed lightly. "Just get in here already." She told him.

"Be there in a sec." He replied, as his feet finally touched the edge of the small landing strip that jutted out from the penthouse floor of the tower.

"I'll be waiting." Pepper said, and then she hung up on him.

As Tony made his way down the tiny strip towards the entrance into his private top floor retreat, a dozen robotic arms sprang up from the floor and began to immediately dismantle the different segments that made up his suit of armor.

Underneath his Iron Man armor Tony Stark sported tennis shoes, blue jeans, and a long-sleeve t-shirt. This was how he usually dressed when he wasn't out making public appearances or attending boring old business meetings and the like.

The sliding door at the opposite end of the strip slid open to reveal Pepper Potts inside the lavish suite sitting coolly on the lounge sofa. She held what appeared to be a small glass of scotch.

Tony stepped inside, and headed around to the small in-house bar on the far side of the room. He noticed Pepper and her glass of scotch, and a tiny grin played at the corners of his mouth.

"Good evening Ms. Potts-I see you started without me." He said as he moved behind the bar counter and began to mix up his own drink.

"I usually do." Pepper pointed out with a slight edge to her words.

"Fair enough." Tony conceded, with a small nod. "I promise it won't happen again." He added.

"No. Tony, It'll always happen _again._" Pepper said with a sigh.

"Pepper."

"Look, I don't mind the whole _you being Iron Man_ thing, I mean I'm okay with it. I really am. I just…after what happened with that _Snooki_ guy, and those monsters who tried to take over the city last time—I worry about you. I mean, you know, more so than I used to of course."

Tony chuckled slightly as he made his way back around the bar counter, drink in hand, and headed over to join Pepper on the lounge sofa.

"First of all, it was _Loki_." Tony said correcting Pepper. "_Snooki_ is a girl on a TV show. And secondly, don't worry—I'm fine."

"Yeah, I know but-"

Tony pressed a gentle finger to Pepper's lips to silence her before she could finish her sentence. "Let's not further diminish the moment shall we. Rather, lets just relax and enjoy the evening."

"You hungry?" Tony asked suddenly.

"Well, I _was_ supposed to meet this guy for dinner, earlier, but he stood me up—so yeah, I could eat."

"Hmm, what a jerk." Tony remarked, as he set his drinking glass down on a nearby coffee table. "Maybe you should try raising your standards a bit." Tony suggested humorously.

"To what exactly?"

"Beats me." Tony quipped. He glanced over at his wristwatch, and silently counted down the remaining seconds until he heard his cue.

Pepper decided, at last, to break the seemingly awkward silence that had settled over the two of them. "So, what was it this time?" she asked feigning some interest in the subject matter.

"Hmm?"

"What was it?" she repeated her previous question. "What kind of heroic stuff was _Iron Man_ involved in this time?"

"Slaying monsters, beating up bad guys—you know, the usual." Tony remarked, glancing up at Pepper. "Nothing too serious."

"Oh, okay." Pepper replied quietly.

Just then there came a knock at the door across the room that led out into the hallway area. "And there it is." Tony said as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"There's what?"

"Dinner, of course." Tony replied, as he opened the door. On the other side stood a young-ish looking pizza delivery guy. "What took you so long?" Tony asked.

"Dude, this buildings' freakin' huge okay." The pizza guy commented as he handed Tony the pizza box. "It took some time to get up here."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Tony replied. He then fished his wallet out of his back pocket. "How much?" he asked the pizza guy.

"$10.50." the pizza guy replied.

"Here's a fifty. Keep the change." Tony said as he handed the pizza guy the fifty-dollar bill in his hand.

"Whoa, thanks man." The pizza guy thanked Tony, and then turned and headed off down the hallway back towards the elevator.

Tony closed the door, and then proceeded to rejoin Pepper on the lounge sofa. "Hope you don't mind extra cheese." Tony said as he sat back down.

"Pizza. Tony Stark, I'm impressed." Pepper said as she lifted the lid of the pizza box and caught a whiff of the wonder smell of the food held within. She settled the pizza box in the center of the nearby coffee table, and then proceeded to pinch herself off a big piece to start with. "How did you manage to pull this off?" she asked.

"Uh, with help." Tony replied as he fished himself a slice of pizza from the slightly greasy box.

"Jarvis?"

"Uh yeah, mostly." Tony admitted, between bites of pizza.

"Well, tell Jarvis I said thanks." She told her lover.

"Sure. So, how's your weekend look right now?" he asked curiously.

"Free, for the time being anyway. Why?"

"I think I may be able to make it up to you—you know, my being tardy to class and all." He told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact—I'm positive I can." He replied.

"What do you have in mind?" Pepper asked, as a mischievous grin played across her lips.

"Oh, trust me. I'm so gonna rock your world." He told her slyly.

To be honest Pepper didn't care whether they had a nice, fancy dinner at some fancy, French restaurant in town, or just a pizza in the penthouse. It was all the same to her as long as she was with Tony.

And unbeknownst to either of them, a dark cloud was looming overhead, and that it would soon find them wishing and longing for a return to simple nights together just like this one.

…TBC…


End file.
